Hands-on user training for the use of the small-angle scattering camera system is provided by the SSRL BTP staff. Through a short tutorial of the data acquisition software, users learn the basics in solution x-ray scattering data analysis, such as how to inspect data for possible radiation-induced aggregation, how to subtract background, and how to obtain radii of gyration. Some of the most sophisticated solution scattering data analysis packages, developed by Dr. Svergun (EMBL, Hamburg), have been installed, for obtaining electron-pair distance distribution function and calculating the hydration shell around a protein molecule using solution scattering curves and a set of crystallographic atomic coordinates. The software packages can now be downloaded via the WWW. Basic training for those software packages is provided, and in addition a Pentium PC is maintained for advanced users who bring their own data analysis packages. The new data acquisition software, also developed at EMBL-Hamburg, was introduced this year.